Bautizos
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: AU Tras años de mantener una relación estable, por fin Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid han logrado mudarse a un piso juntos. Emocionados por la idea de vivir juntos, se deciden a "bautizar" diferentes lugares de su nuevo hogar y, dejándose llevar, incluso algunos del edificio en que viven y del barrio. Kid x Law
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar

Buenas a todaaaas :D

Empezamos con una de mis historias sin "trama", de las que ya os he hablado antes.

Notas con explicaciones al final del capítulo :D

Disclaimer: Estoy por ponerme un cartel en la frente o algo de tantas veces que lo he dicho ya, pero bueno, One Piece SIGUE sin pertenecerme y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno con la escritura y publicación de estos fanfics.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar**

Eustass Kid dejó la última caja en el suelo del ascensor, donde Trafalgar Law lo esperaba, vigilando que nadie se acercase a sus cosas. El pelirrojo entró y se apretó en el espacio como pudo entre el montón de cajas para que la puerta se cerrase tras de sí. Pulsó el botón con el número tres dibujado y el ascensor comenzó a ascender.

Por fin, tras años de relación, Law y él habían conseguido irse a vivir juntos, pudiendo afrontar el pago de una hipoteca ahora que ambos habían terminado los estudios y tenían un trabajo estable.

Miró a su compañero y sonrió, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa complacida.

Había costado encontrar un lugar que les gustase, siendo que los dos eran personas bastante quisquillosas y particulares, de hecho el agente inmobiliario se había vuelto prácticamente loco con ellos, enseñándoles casi un centenar de pisos, pero finalmente lo tenían.

El hombre, un estrafalario rubio engreído llamado Disco, había aceptado el trabajo de buscarles casa casi tres meses atrás en su inmobiliaria, convencido de que encontrar algo que convenciese a dos jóvenes ansiosos por vivir juntos sería pan comido. Cuando comenzaron con la lista de requisitos, sin embargo, Kid pudo ver cómo la confianza iba desapareciendo de su rostro. El hombre había tratado de convencerlos, sin éxito, de lo absurdo de algunas de sus demandas, utilizando argumentos que sin duda encontraba perfectamente razonables pero que a ellos no los habían impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Kid y Law eran una joven pareja sin planes de adoptar niños, ni de coña, en un futuro cercano, por lo que el primer sitio que les había enseñado era una mierda de piso con dos habitaciones, un baño, salón y cocina.

Con eso sí que no se conformaban.

Finalmente tenían un piso "innecesariamente grande para una pareja", como el hombre lo había llamado, con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina enorme y un salón más que decente. Además de un espacio para la entrada, muchas gracias.

El ascensor llegó al tercer piso y las puertas se abrieron. Law colocó una caja entre las puertas para que estas no se cerrasen y comenzaron a descargar las demás en el pasillo, sacando esa la última cuando hubieron terminado.

Entonces Kid sacó la llave que les habían dado al firmar el contrato, llave de la que tendrían que hacer al menos un par de copias, y la metió en la cerradura, sintiendo una gran satisfacción cuando, al girarla, la puerta se abrió. Esa era _su_ casa, suya y de Law, para hacer en ella lo que quisieran y vivir como quisieran.

Entraron las cajas al espacio vacío que era el recibidor de su nuevo piso y Kid volvió a cerrar la puerta, guardándose de nuevo la llave en uno de los bolsillos.

En aquellas cajas estaban todas las cosas, a excepción de los muebles, que habían ocupado las habitaciones del uno y del otro en casa de sus padres, todo lo que por el momento, junto a los armarios de la cocina y los baños, siendo estos las únicas zonas de la casa que habían venido ya terminadas, todo lo que tenían.

Ese día era domingo, así que habían decidido que, en vez de esperar un día o dos más para mudarse, pasarían la noche en los sacos de dormir que solían utilizar cuando se iban de excursión, y que al día siguiente se irían de compras.

-¿Llamamos a un chino? –Sugirió Law, refiriéndose a la cena de esa noche, y sacó un panfleto del bolsillo de su sudadera-. Lo cogí el otro día, está a un par de calles de aquí.

-Buena idea.

Kid cogió la caja en la que había metido su saco de dormir junto a parte de su ropa y se la llevó al espacio vacío que iba a ser su salón, seguido de Law que también cargaba con una de sus cajas.

Se sentaron en el suelo de la amplia y vacía estancia, Law colocándose entre las piernas abiertas del pelirrojo, y pasaron los siguientes minutos decidiendo lo que iban a cenar. Después de todo ya iba siendo hora, por suerte al ser verano todavía había luz solar, aunque el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Tras discutir con el chino por teléfono, al que le había costado un poco entender el pedido, Kid colgó el móvil y lo dejó a un lado en el suelo.

-Tardarán una media hora –informó Kid.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Law, girándose y volviendo a hablar antes de que Kid lo hiciera-. Pues habrá que ocupar el tiempo con algo.

El moreno lo besó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, y Kid lo envolvió por la cintura, llevando una mano a su nuca y enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Law se separó de sus labios y fue por su cuello, besándolo con ganas y seguramente dejando más de una marca a su paso.

Sonriendo, Kid llevó una mano al cierre del pantalón de Law.

-La mejor forma de estrenar casa –comentó, notando, además de escuchando, la risa de Law contra la piel de su cuello.

No queriendo que parase, Kid decidió llevarse dos dedos a su propia boca y empaparlos de saliva mientras con la otra mano le bajaba el pantalón y la ropa interior a su compañero hasta las rodillas. Entonces le empujó un poco un hombro para que se apartara.

-Ponte a cuatro patas –dijo.

Law sonrió.

-No me gusta que me des órdenes.

Pero igualmente se apartó de él e hizo lo que le había pedido, colocándose apoyado sobre codos y rodillas frente a él.

Kid se apresuró a abrirse el pantalón, que ya le apretaba de forma insoportable, y se colocó detrás de Law, llevando los dedos cubiertos de saliva a la entrada de su novio y metiendo ambos hasta los nudillos, arrancándole un gemido. Con la otra mano acarició, casi de forma descuidada, sus testículos, y comenzó a recorrer lentamente su miembro, sin dejar de mover en ningún momento los dedos en su interior.

-Parece que tenías ganas –comentó, apretándole un poco la polla para más énfasis.

-Lo tenía pensado… desde que compramos el piso –reconoció Law, jadeando-. Métemela de una puta vez –prácticamente gruñó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Kid se rio.

-Impaciente.

Pero retiró los dedos y se colocó tras él, sosteniéndole la cadera con una mano y utilizando la otra para guiarse. Cuando la punta de su polla estuvo en la entrada de Law, embistió, entrando en él por completo con ese movimiento y arrancándoles a ambos un fuerte e incontenido gemido. Rodeándolo para alcanzar la desatendida erección de Law, y centrando su boca en besar y morder la piel descubierta de su cuello, Kid comenzó a moverse con estocadas fuertes y rápidas, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo y decidido a terminar antes de que pudieran interrumpirlos.

Entre las embestidas de Kid, que no dejaba de golpear con fuerza su próstata, y la experta mano del pelirrojo, Law no duró mucho, y llegó al clímax gimiendo con fuerza, vaciándose sobre el impoluto suelo de madera del salón y apretando la erección de Kid en su interior, que trató de aguantar y hasta que el orgasmo de Law hubo terminado.

Entonces, inclinándose sobre él y sin reanudar sus embestidas, Kid le lamió el contorno de la oreja y preguntó, juguetón:

-Dime, ¿tienes mucha hambre?

Girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, Law se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior antes de responder:

-Bastante. Tanto ejercicio da hambre.

Riéndose, Kid salió de él y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Law gateó para girarse y, quedando de rodillas frente a él, lo miró fijamente y se agachó para engullir su miembro, la mano del pelirrojo agarrando su pelo con la primera pasada de su lengua, y este apenas aguantó, tan cerca como había estado, antes de correrse en la boca de Law, que se afanó en tragar sin soltarlo hasta que el miembro de Kid quedó completamente flácido y agotado de nuevo.

Todavía estaban ambos en el suelo, disfrutando de los momentos posteriores al orgasmo, cuando el timbre sonó, haciéndolos saltar en el sitio.

Recordando la comida que habían encargado, Kid se puso en pie de un salto, abrochándose de nuevo el pantalón a toda prisa.

-¡Ya va! –Gritó, yendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez hubo pagado, Kid cerró la puerta y volvió al salón con la bolsa de comida, quedándose parado en la entrada al ver que Law lo esperaba, solo que mientras él atendía la puerta se había acomodado y ahora estaba sentado cómodamente desnudo en el suelo.

Una conocida sensación en la parte baja de su cuerpo manifestó lo mucho que aprobaba aquella imagen.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó, recuperándose de la sorpresa y entrando en el salón.

Law le dedicó una radiante y lasciva sonrisa.

-Nadie va a interrumpirnos, ¿verdad? Esta es _nuestra_ casa.

Sintiendo una sensación muy cálida en el pecho ante esas palabras, Kid dejó la bolsa de comida junto a Law.

-Cierto, nuestra casa.

Y, antes de sentarse, el pelirrojo comenzó a desvestirse también bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar, ahora que tenían un espacio solo para los dos en el que no había interrupciones o terceras personas de las que preocuparse.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lo de pasar una noche en el piso vacío con un saco de dormir nada más haberlo comprado es algo que siempre he querido hacer cuando me compre un piso ^-^

Esta historia es diferente a todas las demás que he escrito hasta la fecha, en el sentido de que no es un fanfic con trama propiamente dicha como las demás, sino que es una serie de lemons conectados por un "tema" común, en este caso el empezar una nueva vida. Al ser así, no va a ser una historia de actualizaciones periódicas, ya que su escritura depende de las ideas que se me ocurran, y por lo mismo no está planeada como las demás: podría tener cinco capítulos, o podría tener cincuenta, y eso depende de la inspiración, algo en lo que podéis ayudarme, ¡ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS! :D

Podéis darme ideas para capítulos, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con "estrenar" una habitación, un objeto, lugar o cualquier otro momento que tenga que ver con empezar una vida juntos. Que alguien de una idea no significa que vaya a escribirla sí o sí, pero sí que las tendré en cuenta y puede que las escriba tal cual o con alguna modificación, que mezcle dos o cualquier otra cosa. No diré que no vaya a descartar ninguna porque, aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurre algo que no aceptaría, puede que haya algo que al leerlo vea que no quiero escribir, pero ya veremos.

Por supuesto, yo ya tengo mi pequeña lista de ideas :D

Nos leemos ^-^


	2. Capítulo 2: De compras

Dije que no iba a seguir un ritmo estable de actualizaciones, pero tampoco me esperaba tardar casi un mes, joder O.O (Aunque tampoco os quejaréis con todo lo que estoy escribiendo, ¿no? xDDD)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De compras**

Law tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse al ver la cara del dependiente cuando él le pidió todas las estanterías que iban a necesitar para la casa: en el salón iría una, otra en el dormitorio, un par de estantes sueltos para poner aquí y allá y otras tantas estanterías de un modelo diferente a las del salón, destinadas a ocupar una de las cuatro habitaciones de la casa que iba a ser convertida en biblioteca.

El dependiente había sido muy colaborador al enterarse de que necesitaban amueblar un piso entero, seguramente pensando en cuánto iba a vender con eso, y se había ofrecido a acompañarlos por la tienda y echarles una mano, a lo que Kid se había negado rotundamente. Finalmente habían acordado que cada vez que encontrasen algo que quisieran irían a decírselo y el hombre lo iría cargando en la factura, algo para lo que los dos jóvenes se estaban tomando un tiempo considerable.

Las expresiones del hombre en las últimas horas le decían a Law que intentaba deducir dónde vivían para necesitar tanto mueble, sin duda habiendo pensado en origen que su piso debía ser como el cuchitril que intentaron venderles unas semanas atrás. Ahora mismo, mientras sonreía educadamente, el dependiente tenía cara de estar pensando qué coño iban a hacer con tantas estanterías.

A Law no le gustaba coger prestados libros de bibliotecas, en muchos casos estaban en un estado deplorable.

Estanterías compradas, el moreno volvió a donde había dejado a su novio, en la sección de las mesas tratando de buscar alguna que les sirviera. Necesitaban varias: las dos mesitas de noche, una mesa para el salón que pudiera abrirse para albergar a una quincena de personas como mínimo pero que cerrada fuera de no más de seis, otra más pequeña para la cocina, una bajita para la biblioteca y otra para poner frente a los sofás del salón. Dichos sofás, así como el de la biblioteca y un sillón que a Law le había gustado bastante, los habían elegido tras mucho debate y probar prácticamente todos los que había de muestra. Kid había querido cuero negro para el salón, Law estampado de motas negras sobre blanco. Al final los sofás del salón eran de cuero y en la biblioteca irían las motas. Para eso Kid había tenido que ceder en las cortinas y aceptar que fueran amarillas con un estampado similar a pezuñas de oso en vez de las de leopardo que había querido.

Cuando lo encontró, Kid estaba junto a una mesa blanca de plástico duro un poco más alta que la mayoría para dos personas, con la cadera apoyada en ella.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Trafalgar? ¿La altura es buena para metértela sin acabar en una posición incómoda?

Sonriendo, para nada sorprendido de que Kid estuviese utilizando aquello como uno de los criterios principales a la hora de elegir mesa, Law se acercó a ella.

-No lo sé, vamos a comprobarlo. –Y, apoyando una mano en la fría superficie de plástico se aupó, sentándose sobre el mueble con las piernas colgando. Pasó la vista de sus rodillas a la entrepierna de Kid y lo consideró por un momento antes de dar su veredicto-. Creo que es de la altura adecuada.

Kid se rio y, antes de que Law pudiese bajar, lo envolvió por la cintura y lo llevó él al suelo, aprovechando para tocarle el culo en el proceso.

-Pues parece que sí –coincidió, aún rodeándolo.

Law se separó, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona que venía a decir '_luego'._

-¿Has visto algo más?

-Sí, esa mesa creo que nos sirve –dijo el pelirrojo, señalando una mesa oscura de madera, a Law le daba igual qué tipo, de seis personas que parecía poder abrirse en dos niveles diferentes-. Puede servir para doce y para dieciocho personas. Si faltan sillas que se vayan al sofá.

Siguieron buscando, haciendo una pausa para comer en la cafetería que había en uno de los extremos de aquel enorme lugar, hasta que cuando llegó media tarde, y habían cambiado de dependiente, solo les faltaba un mueble. Uno que llevaban más de una hora buscando: la cama.

En un principio solo tenían dos requisitos: que fuera grande y cómoda. Por desgracia eran más difíciles de cumplir de lo que parecían.

Se habían tumbado en innumerables camas, sacándoles un defecto u otro a todas ellas, hasta que, finalmente, se dejaron caer en una de la que ninguno de los dos se quejó pasados un par de minutos. Era lo bastante grande como para que Kid pudiera estirar los pies y aún quedara un trozo de colchón antes del final de este, y lo bastante ancha como para que pudieran dormir en ella, sin apretarse, cuatro personas, aunque solo fueran a utilizarla ellos dos. Además era cómoda, y al ser el colchón de látex no tenía muelles que pudieran clavárseles.

-¿Esta? –Preguntó Law, sin moverse.

-Sí, esta –coincidió Kid-. ¿Sabes? Podría atarte a los barrotes de la cabecera y así, por una puñetera vez, te estarías quieto mientras te hago lo que yo quiera.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué me harías si puede saberse, Eustass-ya?

-Si te lo digo pierde la gracia –respondió Kid, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a hacerlo? ¿Y prefieres que esté boca arriba o a cuatro patas?

-Oh, joder –protestó Kid.

-¿Algún problema, Eustass-ya?

-Se me ha puesto dura.

Law soltó una carcajada y Kid se incorporó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No tiene ni puta gracia, Trafalgar. No me apetece pasearme con una erección por una jodida tienda de muebles.

-Bueno, bueno –Law se sentó también,- no te cabrees, he visto un baño aquí al lado.

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo, Trafalgar?

-He pensado que ya que estás en este estado por pensar en mí y en lo que quieres hacer conmigo en esta señora cama, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacerme cargo de las consecuencias.

-¿Y las cámaras? –Preguntó Kid, evidentemente interesado.

-Dentro de los cubículos no hay.

Al pelirrojo le faltó tiempo para ponerse en pie y tirar del brazo de Law para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está ese baño?

-Si me acompañas…

Law se dirigió hacia la zona de armarios donde había visto las puertas de los baños, y entró al que estaba señalado con el cartel de hombres. Ignorando la zona de los lavabos y apenas fijándose en que no había nadie más allí, el moreno se metió directamente en el cubículo de minusválidos seguido por Kid, quién cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo.

-Será mejor que te apartes de la puerta –recomendó Law, haciendo un gesto hacia un espacio vacío de la pared.

Kid ni se lo pensó y fue al sitio indicado, apoyando la espalda contra los fríos azulejos al tiempo en que se abría los pantalones.

Law se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, su rostro quedando a la altura de la erección del pelirrojo, y le sonrió.

-Vaya, Eustass-ya, me alegra ver que me tienes tantas ganas.

Kid enredó una mano en el pelo de Law y le tiró la cabeza hacia delante.

-Déjate de gilipolleces y usa esa boca para algo más útil.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Law recorrió todo el miembro de Kid con la lengua, y se rio por lo bajo cuando este jadeó y le apretó el pelo con más fuerza. Sujetando la base con dos dedos, y comenzando a recorrerla lentamente, Law envolvió la punta del miembro de Kid con sus labios y comenzó a lamerla: metiéndosela, muy despacio, en la boca. Entonces succionó, y se rio como pudo en aquella posición al escuchar un gemido ahogado, seguramente con el dorso de la mano que no sostenía su cabello.

La segunda mano apareció en su pelo también y lo agarró con fuerza, sujetándolo en el sitio. Law apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes de que Kid diera la primera embestida, seguida por otra, y entonces otra más, moviéndose en su boca como podía hacerlo en su entrada. Cuando la punta de la polla de Kid tocó su garganta, Law hizo lo posible por relajarse y no ahogarse, y al poco tiempo consiguió acostumbrarse lo suficiente para comenzar a mover la lengua dentro de lo que le permitían las embestidas de Kid, y a tragar de vez en cuando, no solo para arrancarle aquellos gemidos y jadeos que tanto le gustaban, sino también para tratar de controlar la saliva y el líquido preseminal que se acumulaban en su boca.

Sentir los dedos apretando con más fuerza su cabello fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que Kid se vaciara con fuerza en su boca, forzándolo a tragar tanto como pudo, y aún así varios rastros de semen le cayeron de la boca antes de que el pelirrojo, exhausto, se apoyase de nuevo contra la pared, su miembro saliendo de la boca de Law.

-¿Entonces compramos esa cama? –Preguntó Kid, su voz ronca por el esfuerzo de contener sus gemidos.

Law se echó un poco hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza, sonriendo y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero vas a tener que ayudarme con un problemilla antes de salir del baño –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el bulto en sus pantalones.

Riéndose, Kid se agachó frente a él.

-Será un placer.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Sabéis? Empiezo a sospechar que tengo un fetiche con los baños de los lugares públicos… xDD


End file.
